The Roomate
by adr13
Summary: McGarrett moves into a new apartment, only to find that he has an unexpected roommate. Please read and review. Set during season 2
1. Chapter 1

Hawaii 5-0 The Roommate

I own nothing but the idea.

* * *

Steve McGarrett woke early as he always did. A minute after, he realized that he didn't have to get up right way. He decided to take advantage of this and lay in bed a little longer.

Yesterday he had stayed later at the office than usual to finish up last-minute paper work. He intended to take a long weekend to move into a new apartment. He really didn't want the hassle of moving, but his current apartment was getting old and in dire need of a remodel, or a bulldozer. He was fed up with coming in from a jog and not having water to shower with, or the plaster falling from the ceiling, or pipes bursting for no reason.

So after long weeks of looking he found the perfect fit. The rent was affordable and it was a step up from what this one used to look like.

This was the week he would move his stuff. He had hired a mover to help with his furniture and boxes. He did not want to make a thousand trips with a car. Glancing once again at his clock, he was reminded that the movers would be here in about two hours.

McGarrett rolled out of bed. He put on his jogging clothes and set out for a run.

* * *

By six pm that day, everything was piled into the new apartment, leaving Steve mildly annoyed. They had arrived at the new complex to discover that his condo's elevator was out of order and they had to haul every thing up three flights of stairs. He cursed himself for not insisting on a ground floor condo.

He opened his lanai door as a cooling rain beat down outside. He turned to survey his new place. The front door opened into decent size living room, in the far left of the room was a kitchenette. To the right was two small bedrooms and the bathroom.

_Now for the hard part. _He thought. _ Un-boxing and putting it all in the right place. _

Before he could start, his stomach reminded him that he had skipped lunch. He put his microwave on the counter and warmed up his take-out that was meant to be his lunch. As he sat down on a box of books to eat, the phone rang.

_Where did he put that? I hope it is not a work emergency. _Seven rings later he found it under a pile of news papers. "McGarrett."

"Hey Steve." Chin Ho's peppy voice greeted. "Just checking if you made it in before the rain?"

"We moved the last bit in as it started." McGarrett told him.

"Malia wants to bring you some food." Chin added with a chuckle. "She say you too busy to remember to eat. She wants to know when she can bring it over?"

Steve smiled at Mrs Kelly's generosity. "How about Sunday night? We'll make a party out of it, bring the kids."

"Sounds good, I'll tell the boys." Chin said. "Try to relax a little, huh?"

"I'll try, Bruddah." Steve said. "See you Sunday."

"Bye, Steve."

After his quick meal, he set out unpacking the more necessary boxes first. It was an hour before he found his radio. _Thank goodness._ He turned it to his favorite station and continued.

He picked up a box labeled "bathroom" and went to fill the various drawers and cabinets. He knelt to place some cleaning supplies in the under sink cabinet.

As he stood, he caught a flash of movement in the mirror. Startled, Steve turned to find nothing behind him. A few quick strides brought him back to the living room. He found nothing in there that would have caused the movement he saw.

_Strange. _ He had the unexplainable impression of the color yellow. A burst of static from the radio broke the silence of the room and caused him to jump.

Steve chuckled at himself. He switched off the radio, noticing that it was after one am. _You're just tired, that's all. _ He rooted around for his overnight bag for his pajamas. He changed and flopped down on the couch. He had yet to put his bed together. He soon fell asleep.

McGarrett slept restlessly that night. He woke several times, thinking that felt something touching him. But there was no one in the condo but him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

McGarrett woke, finding himself face down on the couch. He felt stiff and groggy.

Brilliant sunshine, warm and inviting, shone unobstructed through the lanai door. He smiled, instantly liking the beautiful view he had from this new place. He stretched his arms over his head until he felt his back pop.

The morning was crisp and clean. A perfect day to be outside. After a quick jog, a shower, and more unpacking, he decided to make a market run. Danny was coming over later to help put the large pieces back together and he wanted more in his kitchen than stale bread and black pepper.

When he arrived back in the building, he found Danny standing impatiently in front of the elevator. He chuckled, startling the other cop who hadn't heard him come in.

"You'll stand there all day." McGarrett warned. "It's broken."

Danny laughed as well, picturing Steve having to move everything up the stairs. He was wearing a green Aloha shirt and board shorts, telling him that he had spent his Saturday morning surfing.

They climbed the stairs, discussing the upcoming surfing competitions that were being held on Maui.

With both of them working, the platform bed and two bookcases went up in no time.

Steve gathered a stack of flattened boxes and stacked them in the outside hall. He would throw them out later. He turned back into the apartment. "Hey Danno, how did that new typist work out?" He followed Danno's movement to the kitchen as he finished his sentence. He was surprised to find the room empty. "Danno?"

He heard a flush of water. He turned to see Danny exit the bathroom.

"What?" Danny asked, confused at the look Steve was giving him.

Steve shook off his strange feeling. He sighed. "Nothing."

Danny strode passed him and rifled trough the fridge. "Hey you don't have enough food in here to feed Chin's kids."

Steve laughed. "Thankfully Malia is cooking."

Danny grinned, "Great."

* * *

By Sunday evening, Steve's condo was mostly empty of boxes and full of people. Chin, his wife Malia, and his eight kids arrived first. Followed by Kono and Jenny. She eyed Tim, Chin's oldest, as he stood guard by the food. She looked at Steve and said. "Danny, better hurry, or there will not be food left for him."

Steve laughed as the door bell rang. As he opened the door he was surprised to see Danny's cousin, Julie, standing next to him.

"Hi!" Julie's bubbly personality was already flowing into the room.

Danny's smile bore slight nerves. "I hope it was OK to bring her."

"The more the merrier." Steve moved to let them in.

"Julie just moved to the island." Danny said by way of explanation.

"Really?"

"Yes!" she tossed her purse onto a nearby table. "I graduated and made the move here. I have an apartment close to Danny."

"That's great." Steve answered.

She moved through the room to great everyone.

Soon after dinner the kids grew bored with the grown-ups talking and became restless. Julie corralled them into Steve's extra room as Danny set the TV in there to entertain them.

The adults remained in the living room, talking, laughing and blowing off steam. Steve walked through the group, passing out drinks.

As he handed the last one to Julie, he saw a young Hawaiian girl, around ten to thirteen, cross from the spare room and into his bedroom. A red flag waved in his mind, he had never seen her before. He walked over to his bedroom, not at all surprised to find it empty.

He poked his head into the other room. "Hey, Kim." one of the younger Kelly looked at him. "Did you all bring a friend?"

"No Sir." she answered him. "Why?"

"No reason." McGarrett's mind was spinning. He _knew_ he saw someone. _Am I going crazy?_

He felt eyes on him. Looking up, his gaze met Julie's. Her crystalline blue eyes seemed to bore into him. He had the strangest feeling that she could read his mind. He was brought out of his trance by the sound of glass breaking.

Danny's voice floated from the kitchen. "Hey Steve, how close were you to that lemonade pitcher?"

McGarrett gave Julie and easy smile, rolling his eyes. He tried to shake the erieness off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sorry that it took so long to update.

* * *

The next week dragged by for him. Each night he slept restlessly. He would fall asleep only to be woken by the feeling of hands shaking him. Lights would flicker on and off, papers on his desk moved.

Late in the night McGarrett woke, startled, sitting upright in bed. The condo was dark, the night still. No breeze blew through his open window. He glanced at his alarm clock and saw that is was just after three am.

He scanned the room for the source of his sleeplessness. The room was too quiet and too still. Just as he began to lay back down, he heard a noise in the next room.

Almost silently, McGarrett slid out of bed and walked to the other room. The door was open, as he had left it. Light from the street light provided the only light in the room. In the far corner of the room, the girl stood, her back to him. In the dull light, she seemed to be glowing.

McGarrett stood frozen, unable to believe his eyes. Was she a – ? His analytical brain wouldn't even allow him to think the word. He found his voice at the same time as the light switch. He flicked on the light, "Police, turn around!"

She slowly turned to him, sadness seemed to choke the room.

"Help me." she whispered. The words barely left her mouth before she vanished into thin air.

He stood there, stunned mute for five full minutes before he was able to regain his wits. His long legs quickly took him across the room. The window was still latched, nothing disturbed in the room or on his desk. No sign that anyone had broken in and planted anything. A double-check told him that his front door was still bolted and had not been picked.

He sat down on his couch and rubbed his face. What was going on? What was happening? Was he cracking under pressure from work?

For an unexplainable reason, he didn't want to return to his bedroom. He curled up on the couch and tried to relax. Sometime later he fell into a restless sleep. The rest of his night was plagued by the disembodied voice crying and asking for help.

* * *

The weekend came and brought a lull in the work. He was spending more and more time away from his apartment. But now his office was providing little escape. He felt caged, trapped by his own anxiety. He needed some fresh air and a break. He grabbed his suit coat and breezed out the office.

The outer office was nearly empty because of the weekend. Danno sat in his office doing paper work. Steve paused by his cubical, debating weather or not to say anything about the events in his condo. Not. Instead he said, "Go home Danno, take the rest of the day off."

Danny Williams looked up, surprised. "Alright, Steve." he paused. "You OK?"

Steve smiled, moving to leave. "Yeah Danno, I'm fine."

McGarrett left his car at the Palace, opting to walk instead. He needed the time to clear his head. He meandered around for some time before stopping at his favorite out-door café. He sat down and gave his usual order to the waitress. He rubbed his face. He was so tired. He saw or heard her every night. He closed his eyes, allowing the ocean air to relax him.

"Mr. McGarrett?"

Steve jerked his head up, surprised that he'd nearly fell asleep. Julie Williams was looking down at him, curious concern on her face.

"Hi Julie." he smile tiredly at him. He motioned for her to join him. "Please, call me Steve."

Julie hesitated a moment before sitting down. She chewed her lip for a moment, as if trying to pull words together.

"What is on your mind?" Steve asked, trying to help her out.

"You." she blurted. Her face reddened immediately. She stammered to take it back. "I mean,.." she paused. "I was talking to Danny yesterday. He is worried about you, said that you have been acting different, more tired that normal."

McGarrett remained quiet, waiting to hear what was next. He was curious where it was headed. He watched her as she nervously tossed her long hair over her shoulder. He suddenly wondered what it felt like, it nearly reached her waist.

Julie continued. "And the other day, when we were all in your apartment, you seemed very... stressed about something."

He sat straighter, had she seen anything?

"Is that all?" he prodded after a prolonged pause. He knew that she was uncomfortable asking him questions, he hoped he didn't sound callous.

"Some thing felt wrong there. Like someone was watching."

McGarrett could see that she was self-conscious for saying it. He could understand that. "Did you see her?"

"See who." Julie had not anticipated that question. A errant wind gusted just then and blew his perfectly done hair into his face, making him look boyish. Man, he was cute. Her attention snapped back to the conversation as he spoke again.

"The Hawaiian girl." Steve felt almost desperate to have someone understand. "She walked between the rooms, right before I handed you that drink."

She stared into his eyes as he spoke, sensing the desperation there. Part of her wanted to lie and say yes. She shook her head . "I didn't see anyone but the Kelly kids."

He was going crazy. He sighed.

Julie knew that he need to get something off his chest. She waved a waitress over and ordered a lemonade. She leaned forward, tentatively touching his hand. "Tell me about it."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

McGarrett told her everything, straight from the beginning. The lights flickering, the noise, what he saw and felt. The more he spoke, the crazier he sounded to himself.

Julie sat patiently, never interrupting. She didn't speak for a moment after he finished. "Sounds like you have a ghost problem."

She answered so frankly that it surprised him. His answer was immediate. "There are no such things as ghosts."

She was not surprised by his rebuff and was ready to counter it. "You've ruled out other possibilities. What else could it be?"

She let him think for a moment before continuing. "Somethings just can't be explained. Like how one can hurt or kill a child. This is no different."

_She has a good point._ He thought.

"Have you tried talking to her?" she asked.

McGarrett shook his head. _ I cannot believe I am having this conversation._ "No, but she appears the most in the spare room."

"She must be connected to it some how." Julie mused. "Maybe something bad happened there."

"Nothing was mentioned when I spoke to the land lord. But he might not know." Steve commented. "I can check police files to see if there were any incidents. Its only six years old so I don't have to look that far back."

_If this is an open case, there is no real reason for 5-0 to get involved. The red tape was always tricky. LEO's didn't like their cases taken from them any more than 5-0 did when the FBI swooped in. _"The leg work might be tricky."

"Why?" Julie broke into a grin. "because a ghost tipped you off? That sounds like a cop-out."

McGarrett's quick laugh surprised her. He called for the check and paid it. "I need to get back to the office.

Julie scribbled her number on a napkin. "Call me if you want some help."

Steve pocketed the note. "I'll remember that."

"Try to talk to her." She reminded as he left.

When he was back in his office, he put a call into HPD. "I need any kind of report for Garden Park apartments. Go back six years. Bring them to 5-0."

He tackled his work with renewed vigor. Finally able to focus now that something was being done about his … roommate.

That night Steve went home, almost hoping that she would show herself. But by midnight, she still hadn't appeared. He stretched out on the couch with a book. He fell asleep with out even realizing it. Hands suddenly shook him awake. His eyes popped open to see the girl standing in the thresh hold of the hall way.

"Help me."

Steve moved slowly, worried that she might spook like a mouse. "What is your name?"

The girl just stared at him, her pretty face full of sadness. She moved to the spare room.

He surged to his feet and followed. He found her gazing at the blank wall. He ventured to speak again, feeling like an idiot. "What happened to you?"

She turned to him. "He did it."

"Who? Who did it?" McGarrett's cop radar went off. Julie was right, something did happen to her.

"He did it." she repeated. She vanished into the wall, as if she didn't have the energy to stay.

McGarrett went to the wall to see if anything was left. Nothing obvious. As he stood in the quiet room, he heard a flapping noise. He looked around, but only saw an air register near the ceiling. On closer inspection, he saw that the screws were loose. Perfect hiding place.

He pulled the vent cover off the wall and peered inside. He found a small, leather-bound notebook. Flipping through the pages, he realized that it was a journal. The handwriting looked like a young girl's with the large bubbly letters. The name in the front was Melanie Hililoa.

The desire to read the journal was strong. But it was three in the morning and he was exhausted. He went to bed instead.

* * *

The next day the files he'd requested were delivered. There were eight in total. He flipped through them, looking only at the names and photos. The fourth one down caught his eye. It was her, Melanie Hililoa. Her address at time of death was the same as his.

A quick skim of the file told him what he needed, almost. She was found dead in her bedroom, his spare, by the sister she lived with. The apartment was a mess, jewelry, money and some radios missing. It was ruled a robbery gone wrong. THe file was dated three years ago. The photos were saddening, but revealed nothing to him.

McGarrett sat back in his chair. Burglary_ gone wrong... would a ghost stick around for a burglary gone wrong? Maybe, because there was no justice. That doesn't jive. She had said 'he did it'. Sounds like she might know who did it. She wouldn't have known her killer if it was a stranger. _

His thoughts were interrupted by Danny ran in with case breaking news. McGarrett grabbed his jacket and hurried after him. He wished that he had time to chase this case.

Three days later he returned home. He had been at the Palace nearly the entire time, returning only to shower and get a quick bite. It had been a grueling case, but they finally got the family annihilator behind bars.

He glanced down at the little journal on the coffee table. He still hadn't had the time to read it. Now he had the privilege of being wrapped up in end of case red tape. And now the man was claiming frame up.

McGarrett went to shower. He stood in the spray of the hot water, letting it relax his tight muscles. He needed help, but was not willing to be laughed out of the office. There was no way to explain the opening of a closed case except to tell about the ghost. Maybe he should call Julie. He could give her the notebook and she could read over it for him. It's not like it was evidence, yet.

He reached down to shut off the water and heard a commotion in the living room. He grabbed a towel and hurried out of the bathroom.

"Oh come on!" he muttered to himself.

His living room had been trashed. The furniture was toppled, books, tapes, and papers flung everywhere. There were even dishes from the kitchen all over. The ghost of Melanie stood in the middle of the room.

"Help me!" she screeched. No longer a pitiful plea, this was an out right demand for attention.

McGarrett dressed before cleaning up the room. Almost an hour later he was able to her to bed.

* * *

The next morning he arranged to meet Julie outside the café she worked at.

She smile when she saw him. "I was wondering if you would call. You want a table?"

"No, I don't have time." McGarrett gave her a distracted smile. He handed her the notebook. "I found this in an air vent. It belongs to... her. I haven't had the time to read through it yet."

"OK, I'll see what I find." She said.

"Be thorough." Steve told her. "It may bring to light another suspect in her death."

Julie understood and slipped it into her apron pocket. She loved a good mystery. Plus it gave her an excuse to see him again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Julie's curiosity was peaked. She couldn't wait to finish her shift. She didn't mind having to wait tables, she always thought of it as a temporary job. The tips could be good, especially when it was her regular patrons.

Her shift ended at three. She picked up her bag and prepared to leave. As she wove through the tables, Earl, an elderly florist, stopped her.

"You are leaving with out your tip?" he chuckled. He came every day to the café and ordered the same thing. He loved to tell stories to anyone who would stop and listen. He took a quick liking to her and tipped well.

"Sorry Earl," She smiled at him. "But I have something to do for a friend."

Earl handed her a five. "Here, you can get another drawing pad."

Julie pocketed the money and smiled. He knew that she liked to sketch everything in sight and quickly went through paper. "See you next time."

She walked the two miles back to her apartment. She kicked off her shoes and changed into comfy clothing before sitting down. She pulled out the journal and dove in.

The beginning pages were mostly filled with the drama of pre-teen girls. All were dated three years ago. There was a lot to glean from the pages. Melanie lived with her sister, although she doesn't mention why. She wasn't popular, but still had some good friends. The next entry was interesting.

_ 'Kayla has a new boyfriend. I don't like him, he always stares at me. _

_ It creeps me out. Even when I am in the other room, I can feel him _

_ watching me.'_

_Interesting._ Julie thought. She dog-eared the page for reference later. She kept reading.

_'He's over all the time now. When ever Kayla leaves the room or isn't _

_ looking he gives me this weird stare, like it's a secret or something._

_ I told her but she just laughed and said I was imagining things. _

_ She doesn't believe me!'_

_ 'He touched me today. He pretended that it was an accident. But he had _

_ that look again. He did it on purpose. I know he did. I didn't bother to_

_ tell Kayla, I don't think she wold listen any how._

Julie had a bad feeling. She dog-eared every page that referenced the boyfriend. She was a third of the way through the book and no name for the creepy boyfriend. She felt sorry for the girl. She didn't seem to have any one she felt comfortable to talk with.

It took another hour to finish the journal. There were many entry that were similar. The girl really poured it out in the pages. The last few entries bothered her.

_'He's getting worse. Every time he comes, I can't stand to be in _

_the apartment. I hate him. I wish he would fall off Diamond Head_

_and be gone forever. He always tries to touch me. He makes me _

_feel gross. Kayla wont even listen to me any more. If I even open _

_my mouth she yells at me. Now I just leave or sneak out when _

_he comes. He gets mad at me when ever I sneak out. _

_'Today is my 14__th__ birthday. She promised that we could spend it _

_together. Just us, no one else. But he showed up. Of course. And _

_Kayla didn't make him leave. Of course because he is more_

_important than me. It's not like I am her sister or something._

_He gave me a 'birthday kiss'. I slapped him and both of them_

_got mad at me. Like it was my fault! I have to make her _

_understand that she is dating a sleaze. Now he wants to _

_move in. If he does, I'm running away. I swear I will.' _

That was the second to the last entry. The last one only contained an unrelated indecent at school. She still don't have a name on the boyfriend. Apparently she hated him so much that she refused to use his name.

_McGarrett needs to see this._ She thought. _Now._ She dug out his card and called the Palace.

The secretary answered and informed her that he was in a meeting and would return till after six.

Julie hung up and looked around. It was only five. She decide to do some leg work. She had a name for the sister, Kayla Hililoa. If she didn't get married, she might find her. She dropped the phone book on her table and flipped through it. She was shocked to find that she still lived on the island.

She copied down the address then looked for a map. She made a note of that as well. That didn't take to long. Too energetic to sit still and wait, she went out for a jog.

By the time that she came back and showered, it was time to call. He answered the phone himself. The secretary must have gone home.

"McGarrett."

Julie suddenly found herself at a loss for words. "Hi, this is Julie. I finished reading the journal."

"What did you find?" he sounded eager to know.,

"You need to see it."

"OK. I was getting ready to leave. Where would you like to meet?" He asked. "I know a great Chinese place near the Palace."

"OK I can meet you there." She agreed. Her stomach rumbled, seconding the decision. She wrote down the address and hung up. She slipped into her flip-flops and headed out the door.

Half an hour later she arrived, finding him waiting outside the restaurant. He held a file in his hand.

McGarrett had obviously been there many times. He swept her inside with out anyone bothering them and, once they where at a table, he got down to business. "What did you find?"

Julie laid the journal open on the table and opened it to the first dog-eared page. "Read the ones I have marked."

Steve took a few minutes to read over them.

In the mean time a waiter came over and took her order then left without speaking to McGarrett. By the time the food arrived, he was done reading. He thanked the waiter by name and turned to her.

"5-0 works late often." he said by way of explanation. He tapped the journal. "This throws a whole new light on things."

"How so?" she toyed her fork through her low mien. She was starving.

Steve tapped the file, but didn't open it. He didn't want her to see the crime scene photos. He only brought it for reference. "The case was ruled a robbery gone wrong."

"Did they arrest any one for it?" Julie asked him.

"No, the case is cold." he paused to take a few bites of his spicy dinner. "But this can be a break in the case. We can find out what really happened. I need to see if the sister still lives on the island."

Julie slapped the address onto the table with a grin of triumph at his surprised look. Now she had to find a way to stay in the loop. "I found her in the phone book. She lives close to Waikiki."

He hadn't been expecting that. _Smart girl. _He fingered the paper, noting that she had really neat handwriting, unlike her cousin Danny. "I can go talk to her tomorrow."

Julie decided to step out on a limb. "I want to come."

"No." McGarrett's answer was abrupt and final, meant to leave no room for arguments.

_And the branch breaks under her. _She wasn't being brushed off so easily. "Don't brush me off. Melanie was scared, she had no one to talk to about this creep. Please, I want to come."

Julie withstood McGarrett's scrutinizing blue eyes with out challenging him. She sensed the same stubbornness in the cop that was in Danny. If challenged, they dig in and fight back.

"OK." Steve finally answered. "But I take the lead."

"Thank you." She answered quickly. She caught the strange look he gave her but didn't comment on it. "I just want to know what happened to her."

"Me too." Steve agreed.

They finished their meal soon after that. McGarrett quickly grabbed the check before she could tell the waiter to split it. As they left the restaurant he asked, "where did you park?"

"oh, I walked."

Steve looked out at the deepening evening then at her thin frame. "I'll give you a ride."

She rolled her eyes, but followed him to his car. _Over protective. _

She studied him covertly on the ride home. His strong facial features gave him a rugged look, but his mannerism toward her were chivalrous. A gentlemen through and through. _He is a very handsome man. _

They were at her apartment in ten minutes later.

"I'll pick you up here tomorrow." He told her.

"Sounds good." She closed the door and leaned in the window. "I'll be ready."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

McGarrett arrived at the office, eager to get some preliminary work done so he could pick up Julie and interview the sister. He and Jenny went over his schedule and moved a few things around to free up his morning. He called her to let her know that he was coming. He stopped by Danny's cubical on his way out. "I'll be running down some leads, if something comes up, handle it for me."

Danny nodded. "Sure Steve. Need any help?"

"Not yet." McGarrett could tell by the look in his azure eyes that he was suspicious and wanted to push it. "I'll call if I need back up."

"I'll hold you to that." Danny joked.

Steve smiled and headed to his car to make the short drive to Julie Williams' apartment. She must have watched for him, because as soon as he had pulled into a spot, she ran out to the car. Today she was wearing a more conservative black skirt and muted shirt. She looked very nice in the outfit, but McGarrett was surprised to find that he didn't like the harsher colors on her.

"Good morning." she smiled shyly at and handed him a cup of coffee. "I hope it's strong enough, I know you cops like it to fight back."

He smiled and took a tentative sip of the hot liquid. It was wonderful. Way better than anything he made. "It's great. If you're not careful, you may end up with a job at the office."

The drive passed quickly. He learned a little more about her. He learned that she learned to surf at six, just after she learned to swim. That her favorite instrument was the violin, and she loved playing for charities. And that Danny had lived with them for a few years after his parents died and that he was more of a brother than a cousin. All to soon they arrived at their destination.

Kayla Hililoa lived in a little clapboard house that stood off by itself. They stepped onto the weather-beaten porch and he knocked firmly on the door. The door was opened by a twenty something year old Hawaiian girl.

"Kayla Hililoa?" Steve asked.

She gave them a guarded look. "Who's asking?"

Steve held up his badge. "McGarrett, 5-0. I need to ask you a few questions."

"About what? I ain't done anything." she still held the door poised to slam.

"Melanie." As expected, her faced changed and she opened the door to let them in. her voice held a tinge of desperation when she spoke again. "Did you find out who killed her?"

"Not yet." he began.

"It's been three years!" she exclaimed. "Why not?"

"Calm down, Miss Hililoa." McGarrett cautioned. "May we come in?"

Kayla nodded and moved aside to let them into the shabbily decorated living room with miss matched furniture. McGarrett and Julie sat down on the love seat, while Kayla sat in a nearby chair.

"We may have had some new evidence in your sister's case." He said.

"What?"

McGarrett reached into his pocket and withdrew the small notebook. "Do you recognize this?"

Kayla gasped when she saw it. "That's Melanie's! How did you get that?"

"I found it hidden in an air vent of my apartment." he said. "The same one that you two used to live in."

Kayla started crying. "IT was so awful to find her like that."

"I think it is great that you took your sister in when your parents died." Steve commented.

She nodded. "We didn't have a choice. They left us some money so I didn't have to work a second job."

"How did she cope with everything?" he began to probe.

"Better than I thought." Kayla answered. "But we were both having trouble talking about stuff. That's when I gave her the first journal, to help her get it all out."

"That was smart." Steve said.

Julie listened attentively to the conversation. She was dying to know what happened. She wanted so bad to jump to the obvious question, but she had promised to let him take the lead. She figited slightly, trying to keep from tapping her heel on the wood floor.

"How was she at school?" Steve was talking again. He was ready to push the conversation further. He tried to concentrate on her answer, but was distracted slightly by Julie's nervous figiting. Every time she moved, her shoulder or knee would brush against him. Not that he hated the contact, he just needed to focus at the moment.

She had stopped speaking.

"I read in your file that you had a boyfriend. How did she get along with him?" as he spoke, he reached over and clamped a hand over her knee just strong enough she'd feel it. Sure enough, she stilled instantly.

"Yeah, his name was Jeremy. We broke up over a year ago." Kayla gave them another guarded look. "she was cool with him."

_Sure she was. _ Julie thought. She shot a sideways glance at McGarrett. She was startled that he had touched her, more when she noticed that he let his hand linger longer than necessary. She smothered a smirk. _At least he's cute..._

"I've read the journal, it paints a very different picture." Steve said.

Kayla sighed. "She didn't like him. I think he was jealous."

"Why?"

"He was my first serious boyfriend after my parents died."

He nodded. "How did he get on with her?"

"He was fine at first." she leaned back in the seat with a sigh. "But her attitude made him mad."

"Did he ever touch her? Hit her?" Steve dropped the heavy question.

"No!" Kayla's defenses flew up. "Why are you asking these questions?"

"Calm down, these are routine questions." McGarrett's voice hardened slightly. "We have to ask these questions."

"Well I'm done answering." Kayla jumped to her feet. "Please, leave."

"One last question," McGarrett rose to his feet. "What is Jeremy's last name?"

Kayla glared at him. "Wolfe."

"Thank you Miss Hililoa." Steve held the door so Julie could walk through it.

They left, leaving them with more questions. They drove a few minutes in silence before Julie spoke. "Are you thinking the boyfriend did it?"

"Maybe." he answered distractedly. "What she wrote makes him a prime suspect."

"That creep seemed to be coming on even though she seemed to hate him openly." she added. "Do you have enough to arrest him?"

"No, but I do have enough to question him." He turned onto her street. "Depending on how quickly we can track this guy down, I should be able to get him in some time tomorrow or the next day."

"Thanks for allowing me to come." she said as the car halted in front of her building.

McGarrett gave her a dazzling smile. "It's nice to have a pretty lady in the car instead of a bunch of scruffy guys."

Julie smiled, she could feel herself blushing. She had her hand on the handle but didn't want to leave yet. _Just invite him up, or for a drink later, or something. No he is busy. Just ask him. no._ "OK let me know what happens."

"I will." McGarrett gave her an affectionate tap on the cheek. "That's a promise."

He watched her climb the stairs to her apartment, deep in thought. He was drawn to her like a magnate. He could have sat there all day and chatted with her. She was so different from Danny, but had some similar traits. Like her curiosity and her hair. He hadn't paid much attention to the color when he saw it on Danny, but on her it was beautiful. A strange mix of light brown and blond. _I may have to ask her out when this is over. Maybe not. _ When she waved at him, he put the car in gear and left.

* * *

Julie unlocked the door and turned to wave at the large black car. He returned the wave and drove away. She sighed went in and dropped onto the couch. She didn't quite understand what she was beginning to feel for the head of the state police. Affection? Love? Infatuation? She didn't know.

_But there is no way he would be interested in me. He's to busy to notice me, he's just a blood hound on the scent. Should I make the first move? No. He is very cute though, with all that dark hair and blue eyes. Not to mention his killer smile. He's out of my league. Ugh, I'm tired of thinking about it. I'm not asking._

* * *

**Sorry the chapters are short. I just needed to get the thoughts out.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Steve filed the notebook as evidence and contacted the Kauai PD to get Wolfe brought over for questioning. He had been surprised that he hadn't been interviewed further hand getting an alibi. It was shaky at that. According to the report, he had dropped Kayla off and went home. He came back after Kayla found the body.

He spent the rest of the day with Danny running down leads for other cases.

"So Big Chicken is causing trouble again." Danny wondered out loud. "Sometimes I think he wants to fight it out with you."

McGarrett didn't answer. He stared out the window as Danny drove through Waikiki. He was thinking about Melanie's murder. Then, against his will, his thoughts turned to Julie. He replayed their conversations, remembering the way she looked, smiled, the way she laughed. He enjoyed her laugh, it sounded so genuine, nothing fake or forced. He closed his eyes and pictured her fluffy hair swirling around her in the breeze.

"Steve!" Danny's voice penetrated through the muddle of his thoughts.

"What?" Steve opened his eyes turned his attention back to his 2nd in command.

"You're distracted today, what's on your mind?" Danny could have sworn he'd seen McGarrett's mouth twitch into a smile. _What is he thinking about?_

_Your cousin._ Steve didn't voice that thought. He studied his companion for a moment. "I"m having an issue with my apartment."

"What, a maintenance issue?" he asked.

Steve chuckled. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

McGarrett could hear the slight tone in his voice. He didn't like being kept in the dark.

"There's a ghost in my apartment." he watched to gauge his reaction.

Danny shot him a strange look. _Did I hear right?_ He was quiet for a while. "Really?"

"Would I make something like that up?" Steve asked with a laugh. He knew that Danny didn't believe him. He wasn't mad, he still had a hard time himself. "you can stay at my place and see if you want."

Danny also laughed. "So, how are you dealing with it?"

"Sleeping at the office for one." Steve told him. "She's really keeping me up at night."

"How so?" Danny couldn't believe he was having this conversation with Steve of all people. He found it ironic that McGarrett, Not Kono or someone else, thought he had a ghost.

"She keeps trashing my apartment." He sighed. "It sounds crazy, but I feel like if I can solve the case, she'll go away."

"Need help?"

"Find out who Jeremy Wolfe ran with, old neighbors and such."

"You like him for this?"

"There is compelling evidence." Steve said.

The next morning McGarrett himself went to where HPD kept the files stored and asked the clerk for everything they had on the Hililoa case. He waited semi patiently for the clerk to retrieve them. It all fit into one box. He took it back to the Palace and laid it all out on the desk.

He reread the case file. Melanie Hililoa, age 14, found strangled in her bedroom. Her sister had been out with her boyfriend. The apartment was missing money, radio and jewelry. Scratches on the door lock suggested that she interrupted a robbery . No prints, perpetrator must have worn gloves. The autopsy report showed nothing special, hand print shaped busing on the neck constant with manual strangulation.

There seemed to be very little physical evidence. Scratches on the door lock, a foot print by the window. Witness statements were also thin. There was nothing unusual, then they heard a commotion around three in the morning. No one knew anything was wrong until the sister called the police.

Danny came in. "Wolfe will be here with in the hour." he handed his boss a file. "Wolfe has been arrested several times for pick pocketing, auto theft, and assault. Usually got off because the witness backed out."

"Nice guy." Steve mused. "I wonder what the sister saw in him."

"Money?" Danny shrugged. He would never understand how girls could fall for guys like that.

Less than an hour later Duke lead Jeremy Wolfe into the office.

"Jeremy Wolfe?" Steve began. "have a seat."

The stocky man glared at them. "What do you want cop?"

Steve sized him up. The man was six-foot tall with longish greasy black hair. His scruffy beard lacked proper care. The beady eyes watched the 5-0 officer as he flipped on the tape recorder. "Three years ago you lived on this island, correct?"

"Yeah."

"When did you move?"

"A year ago, I broke up with my girl." Wolfe answered.

"What was your girl's name? How did you get along?"

"Kayla Hililoa." He shifted nervously under McGarrett's steady eyes. "We got along just fine, but-"

"She had a little sister?" Steve finished.

Jeremy glared at him. "Yeah. She didn't like me. She was always telling Kayla lies about me."

"What kinda lies?" McGarrett could see the guy sweating.

"Just stuff man!" he shouted, annoyed. "Why you on my case?"

"Because a young girl died." McGarrett showed the journal to him. "Because she wrote that you were harassing her."

"I Wasn't!" Jeremy jumped to his feet. Danny pushed him back into the chair.

"I read the journal, she wrote a lot about you touching her, kissing her. She was Thirteen!" McGarrett couldn't keep the irritation out of his voice.

"SO!"

"Did you push it further?"

"NO!"

"Did hit her? Maybe put your hands around her throat to make her stop yelling?"

"No." Jeremy screamed. "You can't prove it!"

"What happened that night?"

"I wasn't there! I'm not going down for this, I want a lawyer." Jeremy said.

McGarrett sighed. There was nothing more he could do now. He looked at Duke. "Take him to holding."

* * *

Later that evening Danno left to get them some dinner and Steve seized to opportunity to call Julie. She sounded happy to hear from him.

"What did you find out?" she asked eagerly.

Steve leaned back in his chair and placed his feet on the desk. "Wolfe knows something. He either did it, or has an idea who did."

"I'm guessing he wasn't too helpful."

"No, he lawyered up." he sighed. "We'll figure it out."

"Need any company?" she asked.

The offer made him smile. He briefly wondered if she were truly willing to pull an all nighter with them. "No, Danno is here."

"OK, I hope you find something." _was that a note of disappointment_ _in her voice?_

Danny entered with their dinner.

"I'll call you later." Steve dropped his feet to the floor. "I'll take a rain check on your offer."

"I'll hold you to that Mr. McGarrett." she teased.'

McGarrett smiled and hung up the phone. He reached for the bags and retrieved his burger. Danny took the file and started reading over it again. Something about the crime scene picture bothered him, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Steve noticed this and asked. "What do you have?"

"Just that the hand shaped bruises on he neck."

"What about them?"

Danny turned the file around and lay it on the desk. "They're too small."

McGarrett zoned on the picture. He was right, they seemed to be too small to have been made by a man. They're eyes met as they both came to the same conclusion. "Like a woman's. We need to the sister again."

The next morning Danny brought Kayla Hililoa into McGarrett's office. She did not seem happy about it.

"I do have a job, Mr. McGarrett." she huffed. "They do not like it when I'm late"

"I just have a few more questions." he motioned her to sit down. He turned on the recorder. " I want you to tell what happened that night. From the top."

Kayla's face hardened. "Me and Jeremy went out for dinner around seven. Then we went to a movie."

"Where was Melanie?"

"In her room sulking." she said. "Once again she was mad at Jeremy. I came home alone at one am and found her dead"

"That's everything?" McGarrett prodded. He could see Danny standing behind her. He too, didn't believe her. He flipped open the file. "A neighbor heard a commotion at six forty-five. That's before you left."

"We had a fight." Kayla said, tears coming a little. "she was trying to tell me that Jeremy was a creep and I didn't believe her."

"It got Physical?"

"No." Kayla started to visibly tremble.

"Did Jeremy go back, to talk to her?" Steve had an ideal of what had went down.

"NO!"

"He's scum, don't protect him." McGarrett pushed.

"It was me!" she covered her face with her hands and cried. "It was an accident. I came home and she started fighting again. I just wanted her to stop screaming. When she stopped moving, I got scared and I called Jeremy."

"He was the one who decided to make it look like a robbery?" Danny interjected.

"Yes." she sobbed. "we were so scared that someone would find out. But no one did. It was an accident."

Steve sighed inwardly at the family drama that he had stumbled into. He watched the woman sob uncontrollably. "Book her Danno, and Jeremy Wolfe."

It was over.

* * *

McGarrett was chomping at the bit to get home that night. He was ready to get his apartment back. As they finished the work up for the day, Danny commented. "So can I come with you tonight?"

Steve almost laughed at the awkwardness in the man's voice. He was curious. "You want to see my ghost?"

Danny grinned. "yeah I do."

They went to Steve's place and waited. She came earlier this time, appearing by Steve just after 11 pm. He nudged Danny to alert him.

Danny's jaw dropped when he saw her.

"It's over." McGarrett stood. "I caught them."

she didn't seem to hear or understand. Books once again flew off the shelf. "Help me!"

"Melanie stop!" Steve barked. It worked, he had her attention. "They're in jail. It's over."

The ghost had a sudden look in her eyes, like she was suddenly remembering her last few moments. "Thank you."

She vanished before them. The room felt different already. McGarrett looked over and nearly laughed when she saw the shell-shocked look on his friend's face.

"I can't believe it." Danny mumbled.

"Neither can I." Steve admitted. He gave him a friendly slap on the arm. "Glad you're here. Help me clean up before you leave."

He complied and left a few minutes later.

Steve stared at the phone, contemplating his next move. He was just telling her the case was over, how hard was that? _Except that i wouldn't have another reason to talk to her. Unless, no i can't. Is she too young? Not really. I haven't known her long but I love her company. Just do it you coward! _ Before he could talk himself out of it, he picked up the phone and called her.

"Hello?"

"Hi Julie, it's McGarrett." his fingers toyed with the napkin that her number was on.

"Hi! Did you get him?" she asked eagerly.

"In a way." he related the story of the last few days.

"That's awful!" she said when he had finished. "I can't imagine what Kayla must have felt all these years. It must have torn her up inside."

_I never thought of it that way_. "She was pretty broken up."

"What about Melanie?"

"She's gone." he told her. "I told her that I had caught them and it was over. She vanished. I still can't believe it, but the place already feels different."

"Maybe they can all have some peace now." she said.

"Yeah." there was space for an awkward pause before he spoke again. "Thanks for your help."

"Oh I didn't do very much." she answered quickly.

Another awkward pause. They seemed equally unwilling to put the phone down. Someone was going to have to speak so McGarrett took the plunge. "Would you want to have dinner together Friday night?"

He was surprised that there was little pause before the answer came. "I'd love to."

* * *

**There is another chapter coming. :) I just love to build the suspense.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

The night was balmy, thick with the promise of rain. Steve and Julie had left the hot and crowded Jazz club and were now walking hand in hand down the beach. Steve covertly studied her as a breeze ruffled her long dress. She was wearing a thin, white floral dress that had cinched at the waist and V'd tastefully in the front. Twin braids began at her temples and circled behind her head and was clipped in place. She was radiant.

Julie turned her head, smiling when she caught him studying her. She giggled quietly and slipped her arm around his waist.

"You know," she began, tugging at the front of his red, white and yellow Hawaiian shirt. "I never would have thought a hard-boiled cop like you would wear such loud shirts."

"I'm full of surprises." Steve said mysteriously. He pulled her around into her arms.

Music from a nearby club floated out to them. They tossed their shoes in the sand and danced to the gentle notes. He realized that she was a great dancer. Her lithe body swayed effortlessly to the music and he loved the feel of her in his arms. A ball of carefree energy. He paused when he felt the surf lapping at his feet.

Julie, who had rested her arms on his shoulders, lifted her head to meet his gaze. Her blue eyes seem to pierce his mind and read all of his thoughts. She studied him for a moment.

"You're too tense." she gave him a dazzling smile to cover the nervous twitching of her hands on his shoulders. "You're not at work; it's time to relax and let loose."

"I thought that's what I was doing with the shirt." he joked, although he knew she was right. He wanted to kiss her. He tilted his head to try, but his attempt was thwarted when she slipped from his arms and skipped down the beach.

"Hey, it's too hot for running." Steve tried and failed to catch her.

She merely spun further from his grasp, laughing as she stayed just a few inches from contact. The moon case a mysterious glow over her face as she continued to evade him. Just as he was about to catch her, she surprised him by throwing herself backwards into the rolling waves.

"What –" Steve hesitated before wading in to help her stand.

She laughed as she was uprighted. "You said it was hot."

McGarrett stared at her tanned face, finding himself at a loss for words. A feeling rose up in his chest. A feeling he hadn't felt since Cathy. Feelings that he was afraid to share. He tucked a clump of dripping hair behind her ear. She was so beautiful. Her eyes dazzled him, her full lips seemed to draw him in with force. He leaned down again, this time successfully placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

Julie wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and leaned into him. The water from her clothes soaked into his, but he didn't care.

Julie's fingers skimmed through his hair as they pulled back from the kiss. "I think I could get used to this."

Steve smiled broadly. "So could I."

* * *

**The end, or is it?**


End file.
